


Friend

by Kirinime



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Pre-TWH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinime/pseuds/Kirinime
Summary: Just a really small story about how Ellen got Viola to let her "borrow" her body that I wrote in 2015, but my writing didn't really change oopsIf I made any mistakes in grammar or in the details (because I still am fucking confused about The Witchs House) ... I'm sorry?





	Friend

The small girl looked at the big mansion.  
It didn’t fit her friend. The house was uncomfortable and cold, confusing and scary. But Ellen needed something warm, with a family, with friends, with health.  
She steps into the cold place, patting the cat in front of the dining room and getting up to her friend.  
“How are you?”  
“I, it just doesn’t get better”, she answered, almost without voice.  
“I brought soup and a book”, Viola laid the book on her lap, deciding not to talk more about Ellens illness. “I’m going to warm the soup now”  
Viola turned and went down again. 

“Here you are”, she smiled.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, Viola… But could you maybe…?”  
Ellen did not have to say more.  
The blonde girl laughed: “Sure!”  
She took the spoon and fed her.  
They were silent until the soup was finished.  
“Viola? Do you want to do me a favor?”  
“What favor?”, the girl with braids asked.  
“Well, for that I have to tell you something…”, she murmured, coughing up blood.  
“Okay”, she got a wet cloth and cleaned Ellen.  
“I, I am… I am a witch”, she stuttered.  
Viola stared at her, her eyes open with unbelieve: “No, that’s impossible! Witch’s don’t exist, stop joking!”  
The sick girl looked hurt: “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you”  
The blonde sighed. Could she really tell the truth?  
“So can you proof it?”  
Ellen looked up: “Yes! Yes, I can! Just listen to my favor”  
She nodded.  
“Switch bodies with me. Just for a day”  
Hesitantly, Viola drew circles on her lap. But then she nodded again.  
“Okay, because you are my friend. My best friend”


End file.
